Technical Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to three-dimensional (3D) printing systems. In particular, extrusion heads and methods related to extrusion with the 3D printing systems are discussed.
Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) printing, also known as additive manufacturing, includes a number of different types of processes where successive layers of material are built up to create a three-dimensional object. Some types of additive manufacturing processes involve extruding a heated material from a nozzle. Despite recent advances in 3D printing, most commercially available 3D printers are slow and inefficient.